russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Kapinoy inviting Sinulog and Dinagyang Festivals this 2013
February 5, 2013 IBC Regional Network’s Caravan Kapinoy, recently the spread cheersand smiles in two of the biggest and most colorful annual festivities in the country—the Sinulog Festival in Cebu and the Dinagyang Festival—to thank viewers for their Cebuano and Ilonggo fans for making the sequestered radio-television network IBC-13, the undisputed no.3 TV station nationwide. The Caravan Kapinoy in Sinulog Festival drew more than 20,000 screaming fans at The Ayala Center Cebu. Among the IBC talents who flwe to the Queen City of the South were Viva stars are Cristine Reyes of Esperanza, AJ Muhlach and Xyriel Manabat of 5 Girls and Daddy, Fernando Carrillo of Maria Isabel, Jang Nara of asianovela Pretty Young Woman and singing champion Anja Aguilar of Dear Heart.. Hosted by iDMZ Cebu DJs, the Caravan Kapinoy in Sinulog Festival was also graced by IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa and the voice-over announcer Terence Khan with the member of Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas (KBP). IBC-13 also drew huge crowd when it took part in Sinulog Grand Parade where two colorful floats showcased for IBC mascots are Mr. Kapinoy and Baby Kapinoy to promote Kapinoy Network’s celebration of 53 years of Philippine television; with Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba of Cooltura to joining and Wesley Chua, Lizbeth Yap, Louella Ching, Morgan Say, Wendelyn Ty and RJ Velantin to watch the Chinese lifestyle tele-magazine show Chinatown TV. The two floats were such a hit that the big crowds followed it as it moved. For the new iDMZ programs as Sayaw Pinoy! for the FM radio station: Wave 24, Slow Jam, Be Heard!, Rockin' Manila, Saturday Clubbing, Back to the 80's, Peewee in the Morning, OPM in-a-Raw, K-Pop n Go!, Dreamsounds, The Quiet Storm, The Flow, Sayaw Top 10 to name a dance music zone. Lito detailed classics like Tito, Vic, and Joey, Chicks to Chicks, and the Dolphy specials. With AO No. 26, these archives will be restored and digitalized. Meanwhile, to improving afternoon programming through classic hit shows IBC Classics. Among these programs are top-rating comedies like Iskul Bukol, TODAS, Chicks to Chicks, horror series Pinoy Thrillers and Sic O'Clock News which fills up the television network's afternoon schedule. Also-ran IBC Channel 13 now competing with the giant networks by launching Danze sa TV, which airs at 3:30pm on weekdays and bring together radio (announcers iDMZ FM station going oncam for the first time), TV, and text. More than 30,000 people trooped to the Caravan Kapinoy in Dinagyang Festival, which took place at the Iloilo Sports Complex. Kapinoy talents Sharlene San Pedro with IBC-13 owner Eric Canoy, congressman Sonny Angara and vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz joined the festivities. The grandest event in the City ng Bayan was hosted by iDMZ Iloilo DJs. After the Caravan Kapinoy, IBC-13 further added color to Dinagyang Festival ''with the special live show of the top-rating noontime variety show ''Lunch Break that gathered almost 60,000 people at the Iloilo Sports Complex. More than 50 of the biggest names in lunch time led by Ryan Agoncillo, Joy Viado, Smokey Manaloto, Nicole Andersson, Enrique Gil, Pat Natividad, Bobby Yan and Nadia Montenetro give world-class noontime to Ilonggo fans. After conquering the Sinulog Festival and Dinagyang Festivals, IBC Regional is all set for its next stops–Baguio City for the Panagbenga Floral Float Parade on February 26 and for Caravan Kapinoy at Melvin Jones Grandstand on March 23. The IBC Regional is the nationwide TV and radio network of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC). For more Kapinoy stories and happenings in the regions, log on to www.ibcnews.com.